Mage
In Game Description Magic DPS, AoE. Masters of fire and ice, mages are able to use their magical abilities to wipe out packs of enemies with little effort. Builds Fire Mage Ice Mage Hybrid Mage : There are two main types of Hybrid Mages: Fire Mage Ice Support and Ice Mage Fire Support. *Fire Mage Ice Support **Using the two left branches of the Fire tree and the right branch of the Ice tree, a Fire Mage Ice Support allows the player to use the raw damage of the Fire tree as well as the defensive stats of the Ice tree. The Ice support allows for Mana regeneration, some damage support as well as P-DEF. *Ice Mage Fire Support **Using the two left branches of the Ice tree and the right branch of the Ice tree, an Ice Mage Fire Support allows the player to use the status effects of the Ice tree but to compensate for the lower of the Ice tree using Fire support. This build excels in locking people down, but has issues with Mana regeneration. : Important notes about the two builds: Ice Mage Fire Support tends to be viable until Scion levels. The status effects of the Ice Mage Fire Support tend not to be useful after the opponent can withstand the burst. Fire Mage Ice Support is weaker early levels, but trumps the Ice Mage Fire Support at later levels. Weaknesses Unlike knights, mages have little physical defense and, like priests, are prone to losing mana, thus losing the fight. Even more so than priests, they must be tactful when encountering melee classes and monsters. When they lose their health, they cannot simply regenerate it. Strengths Mages excel at AoE clearing and do possess significant status effects in their arsenal, for example stuns and slows. Although mages do have a problem with mana usage and low physical defense, there are skills to help out the mage in these aspects. Skills To learn each skill you must have learned the skill that came before it. For AOE skills you have to choose fire or ice, if you choose Blizzard you will not be able to up Balrog's Hell and vice versa 'Default' Magic Missile: A basic Magic Attack *Duration: 1sec *Radius:350 'Ice Mage' Pure INT (or INT/END 2:1) 'Attack Skills' Ice Cone *'Requires Level 1' ' Deals ranged damage to and reduces the movement speed of a single enemy target. Lasts for 4 seconds. ''' '''Wind Strike *'Requires learning Ice Cone Level 1' *'Requires Level 20' '''''Deals ranged damage to a single enemy target. ' ' Improved Ice Cone *'Requires learning Wind Strike Level 1' *'Requires Level 40' ' 'Deals ranged damage to and lowers the speed of a single enemy target. Lasts for 4 seconds. Frost *'Requires learning Improved Ice Cone Level 1' *'Requires Level 50' Deals ranged damage to a single target based on player's Magic Attack Rate. Increases Magic Attack and freezes target for a certain amount of time. Once the target has been hit the effects stop. Improved Wind Strike *'Requires learning ' Ice Blast Master Ice Cone ' 'Area of Attack Skills (AOE) Blizzard ' '''Halo of Ice ' 'Improved Blizzard ' '''Empyrean Winds Black Hole 'Buffing Skills' Frost Shield ' *Increase your Mana Regeneration while lowering incoming physical damage. *Required Level: Starter *Lasts for: 10 min '''Alacrity ' *Permanantly increase your casting speed *Required Level: 10 *Passive Skill 'Magic Penetration ' *Your attacks have a chance to ignore your opponents defense. *Required Level: 20 *Passive Skill 'Deep Freeze ' *Your attacks do an additional 2% Magic Damage *Required Level: 30 *Stackable 'Mana Breeze ' *Restores a large amount of mana. *Required Level: 40 *Total amount is 6 ticks. That is 6 times the effect. '''Icicle Armor *Permanently increase physical defence. *Randomly freezes attacking targets, freeze ends when they are dealt damage. *Required Level: 70 *Passive Skill 'Fire Mage' 'Attack Skills' Fireball Requirements: *'Requires level 1' Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target. ' ' Flame Burst Requirements: *'Requires learning Fireball level 1' *'Requires level 20' ' ''Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target.' '''Improved Fireball' Requiremets: *'Requires learning Flame Burst lvl 1' *'Requires lvl 40' Deals ranged magic damage to a single enemy target. ' ' Improved Flame Burst ' ' Flame Explosion ''' '''Master Flame Burst 'Area of Attack Skills (AOE)' Balrog's Hell Summons fire within the targeted area. Deals magic damage to any enemies who step inside. Lasts for 8 seconds. May not be learned concurently with Blizzard. Fire Wave Deals ranged magic damage to enemies in a line while reducing their maximum HP. Improved Fire Wave Deals ranged magic damage to enemies in a line while reducing their maximum HP. | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| Attack increased by 7% + 1077 Max HP reduced by 6% | style="text-align: center; "|9 |- | style="text-align: center; "|3 | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|0 sec | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|11 |- | style="text-align: center; "|4 | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|0 sec | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|13 |- | style="text-align: center; "|5 | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|0 sec | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|15 |} Thunderstorm Deals ranged magic damage and paralyzes enemy targets in an area for a period of time. Meteor Strike Casts a meteor down in the target area, dealing magic damage to and dazing all enemies in range. 'Buffing Skills' Flame Shield ' '''Blink ' 'Focus ' 'Demon's Wrath ' 'Resolution ' '''Restoring Waters Presence of Mind Category:Classes Category:Player